A strange kidnapping
by darling771234
Summary: When Sonic and friends get sent to the human world they bump into a human girl named Evie and keep her as a hostage to stop them from being found out. What awkward shenanigans will happen as they fail at getting back to their own world?
1. Chapter 1

**so new story, let me know what you guys think! I got a really good idea at like 1 in the morning and was up practically all night writing this so I hope it's good!**

**Read and Review!**

It's strange now; not being a 'captive'. Then again none of them really knew what they were doing so I suppose I never really was being held against my will as of such. It's unbelievable but if you can stick with me and be open minded then I'll tell you. I will tell you about the blue blur, the two tail, the guardian, the ultimate life form and the time traveler. I can promise you that you probable won't believe me for most of it if not all of the story but it's true, and it went like this.

SSSTKE

The woods next to the town I live in is my favourite place to go. With its musky pine smell that sticks to your clothes, the little brook that is cool in summer and the perfect ice rink in winter and the holiday home that no one uses anymore but is as welcoming as it was when family's used to stay in it over the holidays.

Thats where I stayed with them, it was the perfect base for them to hide in; it's not too far away from the town as no one could find their way to it, but far enough as no one would really bother.

Autumn had just about settled and the ground was beginning to get frosty and slippy. The leaves, that had already fallen, crunched under my feet as I walked through the path I always took. The backpack with resources inside was hoisted over my shoulder and I readjusted it so it didn't dig into my shoulder as much.

I would love to go hiking and would disappear in the woods for days on end so it was no wonder no one came to look for me. But anyway, I was taking my usual route towards the holiday home. It was getting dark so I figured that I would stay there for the night then get going in the morning once I was fully rested.

When I arrived at my chosen destination I could see that the back door was agar slightly, so I presumed that I would have to deal with some raccoons or something of that sort once I got inside, but I had dealt with woodland creatures before so it wasn't exactly on my worry list.

My fingerless gloved hands wrapped themselves over the doorknob and I pulled opening the carved door and shutting it gently once I was inside. The place was old and wasn't in the greatest of nick but I had a lot of memories in this place so I liked to be gentle as to preserve it for the longest time possible. The first thing I noticed was that there was mud tracked over the floor, oh year something had been in here, and it was still pretty fresh from the looks of it.

I groaned tilting my head up looking at the ceiling, I really didn't want to have to deal with animals right now.

Shrugging my backpack and coat off my shoulders I hung both up and grabbed the torch from my backpack, proceeding to the basement to turn on the electricity.

I was about to reach for the doorknob leading to the basement and the generator, when I heard voices.

"Can't you go any faster?" A gruff voice was saying, from the way it sounded its owner's age was around 19 defiantly going on 20 at least.

"Sorry I could probably work this out faster, but this thing isn't powered by an emerald or even chaos power at all." This voice was a lot younger maybe something like 13 or 14.

"Leave the kid alone, it's not his falt were trapped in this freaky demention." This voice sounded a lot more care free, I guest around 17. God how many people were down there.

"Everyone hush up a second. I think someone's here." It was again a new voice but this time I couldn't care less. I slapped a hand over my mouth thinking it was my breathing they could hear and slowly paced backwards making no sound at all.

_Click_

It came from behind, I spun around and nearly bit right through my tongue to stop my self from screaming.

Standing I front of me holding what looked like a hand gun with a silencer on the front, was a black thing with red streakers flowing down its body, with the same red in its irises to match. It also had some crazy kind of footwear that I could have sworn were made out of metal. It was about up to my waist and yet I was terrified. It was nothing about the gun, it was about the aura it gave off. If looks could kill, I would be dead long ago.

"Don't even think about running!" IT SPOKE!

The next thing I knew I was flung into darkness.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

"That's just great, you had to go and get us a hostage didn't you Shadow."

"She was listening into the conversation you were having down stairs, if I hadn't have caught her she most likely would have opened the door to see you. Then go to the town and get and angry mob. And do you honestly want that Faker?"

"Hey guys look, I think she's waking up." My brain fuddled around with the voices not being able to identify any of them with a face and that annoyed me.

My vision was still blurry and blotchy in places, in a short term I felt like I was hit bus with a marching band right behind it

As my vision obviously wasn't co-operating yet I began to try and identify where I was with my other senses. The scent of the area smelt slightly piney so I knew I was in the woods still. I was leaning against a wall that was made out of planks of wood so that told me I was still in the holiday home.

I then noticed that there was a cloth tied loosely around my mouth and my hands had been tied behind my back with probably the same material.

"Is her face going to stay like that?" I shook my head hard and tried to clear my vision, I was a bit self conscious that I might look a little strange.

Slowly my vision began to work properly, and I could make out shapes. My heart pounded against my chest as I realised who the voices belonged to.

The one nearest to me had amazing amber eyes that were right in front of my face, which made me jump and hit my head on the wall. As I grimiest I made out some mane features that separated each of them uniquely. The one with amber eyes had shot backwards in surprise which gave me a better look at it.

Unlike the black and red one, this one had a white almost silver body with a lot more white fur on its chest than the other had. I also noticed it had five strange points sticking in different directions on its head making it look a little bit like a maple leaf. It was wearing white gloves that had strange circles on them that seemed to be glowing a faint light blue aura. Then I moved on to the others.

The next one I saw was completely red, and not as in just blushing, I mean completely crimson except for a weird upside-down moon shape on its chest, that was white. Instead of pointing up in strange directions this one had its, I guess hair, flat against its face in a style that made it look like dreadlocks. It also had strange pointy things coming out of its gloves and didn't seem to have fingers like the other two I had seen.

The next one I saw seemed to be face palming at the white ones shenanigans, it was blue all over except for a few peach patches. He had just plane gloves and probably (if strange talking multicoloured creatures was a normal thing) looked the most normal.

The next was the black and red one, he was glaring daggers at me from afar so I tried to ovoid eye contact with him.

And lastly there was the orange one. Out of all of them it seemed the youngest. It seemed to be covered in motor oil and was holding a spanner in its left hand, but the most noticeable thing was the fact that it had two fox tales! My eyes widened at the sight of all of them and I swallowed; Hard!

"Do...you...understand...me?" The blue one said slowly in long, drawn out phrases taking a few steps towards me and doing a few hand motions to match his words. I nodded slowly. The blue one grinned seeming pleased that he was able to communicate.

"Good," Said the black and red one, walking forward and harshly pulling the material off my face, "Now who are you and what are you doing here?" He practically yelled.

"Shadow, please stop. Your going to scare her!" The white one spoke up, having pulled himself off the floor.

"That's the point." He growled back making the white one cower slightly, "Now I wont ask again, who are you and what are you doing here?" His voice was slightly quieter but still had all of the menace the first one had.

My eyes began to sting, I realised that I hadn't blinked since his crimson eyes locked with mine.

"E...Evie." I squeaked hoping he he would leave it at that.

"Good now what are you doing here?" He continued wanting more information from me. I didn't know how to reply, luckily I didn't have to.

"Oh go curl up, Shads. If you scare her like that she'll panic more making YOU more angry and then the cycle repeats, so just lay off." The blue one winked at me after saying this.

"You DARE talk to me like that!" The other replied, I noticed that the thin strands of whatever they were on his back start to flare slightly.

"You wanna piece of this, you 'Ultimate Douche-form'" The blue one grinned wildly while bounced up and down slightly, challenging the other. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from giggling at the relaxed vibe it gave off.

"Guys please don't start, we already have had one person see us. We don't want the whole town coming here." The white one stepped in before anything happened.

"Awwwwww! Silver your no fun!" The blue one said crossing his arms over his chest and pouting like a child.

The one the other had called 'Silver' groaned and turned to face me.

"Evie, correct?" My slight smile fell and I nodded, pulling my knees up towards my chest in an automatic motion.

Silver sighed and looked regretful before continuing,

"We are going to keep you a hostage until we can find a way to..." The black and red one clamped a hand over the others mouth and pulled him into a tight headlock.

"what are you doing?" It hissed, "Don't give her information!"

"Err Shadster, if she is our hostage who is she gonna tell besides us?" The blue one pointed out.

"Well are you planning on bringing her back with us?" He retorted.

"Dude no, but it won't do any harm to tell her stuff 'cuz when we go back if she tries to tell anyone they'll probably think she's crazy!" The black and red one loosed his grip and Silver slid out of his arms, both looked at the blue one as if he had just grown another head.

"What?" He said looking around the room to find that everyone (except me who had no clue what was going on) was staring at him.

"I don't think I have ever heard you say 1) A valid point," The blue one gave the red one who had spoken an icy glare, "or 2) say that many words in a sentence before."

He face palmed.

"That still doesn't go to say that we should tell her valid information." The argument continued.

"Hey are you ok?" I jumped and snapped my head in the direction of the voice.

The two tailed creature, who had remained silent until now, was now kneeling in front of me with a generally concerned expression.

"I think so." I replied quietly; I noticed my voice shacked slightly. Even though most of the shock had worn off, most of it still remained.

It smiled a lopsided sad kind of smile, and readjusted its position so that it was sitting next to me leaning against the wall.

"My name is Miles Prower, but you can just call me Tails." I smiled, he was cute.

"You already know mine but I'll start fresh. My name is Evie Kerish, it's nice to meet you Tails." We sat back and watched the others argue and fight without really taking much notice.

"What happened to you? Did you have a fight with a car engine or something?" I finally said after a brief silence.

"huh? What? Oh right no, there is a machine in the basement that seems to hook up to the power. I'm naturally gifted with machinery so I was trying to get it to work. As you can see I haven't figured it out yet."

"You know, I come here a lot as a starting point for hikes and stuff. I could get the power running for you and show you how to work it yourself if you wish."

"really?" I noticed that his twin tails began to wag furiously when he got excited. Kind of like a puppy.

"Sure. Besides, without the power you wouldn't have been able to get the heating going and it gets really cold at night." I added.

He nodded then leaned in and whispered in my ear a plan he had to get into the basement with out the others noticing. It startled me at first, his nose was cold and damp and his muzzle tickled my cheek.

He inconspicuously reached behind me and undid the knot with surprisingly one hand, I guess none of them were really any good at tying stuff securely.

We both began to edge to the door way and cleared it without any of the others noticing. We then as quickly and quietly as possible ran to the basement to get the power turned on.

_to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

"How did we manage to pull that off?" I asked Tails as we descended the stair case to the basement.

"Sonic and the others get pretty intense when they fight so they don't notice much else, but you still have to be careful." He explained.

"Which one is Sonic?" I said as I didn't know their names besides Tails's, and maybe Silver but I still wasn't sure if that was just a nickname yet.

"Oh right no one has told you who they are apart form me have they. Sonic is the name of the blue hedgehog."

"Hedgehog?" This was starting to become a ask and answer conversation.

"Year, don't you have hedgehogs here?" A thought flashed through my mind of the cute little spiny creatures that come out at night and that my grandmother puts dog food out for.

"Well yes but they don't look like you guys." I explained. "Are they all hedgehogs?" Tails snorted and shook his head. We had reached the bottom of the stairs now, there was a lamp on the floor near the generator that gave us a bit of light.

"No, Kunckles... Err the red one with the mittens that he likes to call boxing gloves." He paused and scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Don't tell him I said that. Anyway he is and Echidna. And as you can see I'm a fox. The others are Silver, the white one with the weird haircut, and Shadow's the one you first met I think." He seemed to stand taller when he mentioned himself.

"Cool. Right so I'll show you how to get this working shall I?" I said gesturing to the generator he nodded excitedly and we got started.

* * *

**Back with Sonic and the others.**

"You put us in danger Shadow," Knuckles was saying, "I would have expected that from him," he continued gesturing to Sonic.

"Hey!" Knuckles ignored him.

"But not from you. Don't you realize that her parents will be looking for her because she went missing? HUH? Did you think about that?"

"Don't talk to me about naivety Echidna, how many times have you gotten us all in danger because of something you've done. I was trying to protect our situation." Shadow retorted glaring at the Echidna who had turned a deeper shade of red in anger.

"By kidnapping someone, year good plan Shadster." Sonic butted back into the argument.

"GUYS WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Red, Blue and Black all stopped immediately and stared at the panting furious Silver one.

"Tails and Evie are gone!" They all blinked and looked around the room. Silvers words were true there was nothing to be found of them except the piece of material that had previously been wound around the humans hands draped on the floor forgotten.

"Oh no, Tails has been kidnapped by her." Sonic jumped to conclusions and started to run round the room searching ever crevasse. The others just stared at the blue blur that was whizzing everywhere it could.

"Faker Stop!" Shadow ran in front of the panicking blue and he stopped directly in his tracks. Shadow could see he had been biting his lip so hard that a few little droplets of crimson blood were beginning to form on his lips.

"Panicking wont help our..." Shadow was cut off by light flickering on and the sound of shouts of triumph coming from down stairs where they had previously been. Sonic dashed past Shadow's outstretched arm and raced in the direction of the stairs; the others followed after him.

When they arrived downstairs their eyes widened at the sight that was in front of them, Tails and Evie were in mid conversation both grinning wildly at their triumph. Tails had his namesakes swishing and twirling vigorously so that it surprised Sonic that he wasn't lifting off the floor. They were both so engrossed in each other's company that they were very surprised when a blue blur grabbed Tails from behind and a teal aura surrounded Evie lifting and suspending her up in the air.

* * *

I tried to call out to tails while I was being suspended by the aura however it seemed to have a sort invisible choke hold on me and most of my concentration was focused on breathing in a at least a mildly normal way.

"Sonic? What are you guys doing?" Tails's voice cut through the roaring in my ears.

"Oh so that's the thanks we get?" I think it was Sonic who replied placing his hands on his hips having allowed Tails to wriggle out of his grasp, "we have just saved you from being kidnapped by some human and you ask us what we we're doing; we should be asking you that." I think I heard Tails give off a low feral growl before replying.

"In case you haven't noticed Sonic, she showed me how to get the power working so we wouldn't freeze despite the fact that she barely knows us!"

Sonic looked stunned, his arms had drooped to his sides and his ears had pinned against his head so much so that you could hardly see them apart from two small lumps sticking out of the sides.

Tails took in a shaky breath and glared at his feet. I could tell by the way they were both acting that this was highly irregular behavior for Tails, and I kinda felt bad about it as though it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't have came here.

Th aura entrapping my body faded away and I fell to the ground into a loud coughing fit to regain some air into my lungs before I passed out. I then realized that a hand was slowly rubbing my back as I was wheezing. Once I had recovered a little bit I looked up to find that the one rubbing my back wasn't Tails as I had suspected but a rather sheepish looking Silver.

"What was that?" I asked remembering that unless they had super powers or something levitation wasn't possible.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to half strangle you, but considering that your about twice the size as one of us it was hard to understand what amount of pressure to apply to keep you suspended." He replied rubbing the back of his head with his other hand.

"s'okay," I replied "But how did you do that?" He looked a little confused then his eyes widened and his mouth made and o shape in silent realization.

"He he, I guess no one told you huh? I'm a telekinetic."

_to be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

I blinked my widened eyes; "telekinesis." I said the words slowly, they sounded strange coming from my mouth.

Silver nodded now looking slightly worried. I rubbed my temples, pulling myself up into a geisha way off sitting. I breathed in harshly through my nose and giggled slightly trying to get my head around about 10 subjects at once.

"Well I'v seen weirder stuff; all of them mostly today actually!" He laughed, I noticed he flexed his hands every so often like he was keeping them poised for anything.

My eyes flickered over his form taking in his features, I noticed that they were all roughly the same size except for him; maybe that was why he kept his hair in that style so it would seem like he was the same size as the others. He seemed a little younger as well, a little more innocent. Maybe it was the eyes; they were big, cute and golden, like a Labrador puppy... In hedgehog form.

"So Silver huh? It's nice; fitting." He blinked,

"Y...You know my name?" I nodded, trying to ignore the glare from Shadow that was currently burning its way into my skull; I swear he was thinking of a thousand ways to make furniture out of my decaying corpse after he kills me.

"Year, err... Tails... Told me who you all were before we got the power working." I extended a hand out to him, crossing my legs at the same time as I was starting to get cramps, the geisha girl way of sitting was not for me, "You already know my name but I kinda think I should introduce myself again, sooo... I'm Evie."

Silver grinned shaking my hand, I noted that he had short, pointed fangs that probably could do some damage if he so choose to use them in that manner.

I squeaked as I felt my body being lifted up and back onto the balls of my feet. Silver was still on the ground with his hands spread out in a fan, light teal circles glowing slightly. With the flick of a wrist his own body glowed with a light teal aura like the ones on the circles and he flipped up, landing squarely on his feet.

When he saw my expression his right foot started to shuffle uncomfortably and a gloved hand rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"OK... That's pretty cool!" His head snapped up to meet my gaze with a stunned expression.

"You really think so?" I grinned and nodded, he broke into a huge smile.

_*ahem*_

A cough came from behind, I turned to find Knuckles staring up at me.

"Hello...?" I asked kind of not sure what to say due to the look he was giving me, it looked bored but inquisitive at the same time.

"Since your human I demand one reason why I shouldn't knock you out right now and give you amnesia so you wont remember us."

"Err... I... Wait what?!" defiantly not the right thing to say, his brow creased and his hand tightened even more into the ball that was previously relaxed. Why the hell were these things so terrifying?!

"Erm Knuckles do you think maybe you could not threaten her please." Silver said from behind me.

"Well for a start... I guess I wouldn't be able to help you with things you don't understand." Both Silver and Knuckles looked back to me. I began to twirl a strand of my hair 'round my fingers and bite it (a bad habit of mine, I only do it when I'm nervous or when I'm thinking; both of those of which I was doing right at this moment).

"Year she already helped me understand the generator." Tails voice cut from a little way over the room. He was still standing next to a slightly guilty looking Sonic who had a sheepish expression plastered over his features.

I nodded quickly when the others seemed to relax a little, I guessed Tails was the voice of reason within the group.

"Your all fools."

*SLAM!*

Shadows voice echoed through my mind, I was still edgy from the fact that he had held me at gun point and threatened me a few moments ago.

"What's his problem?" Sonic snapped me out of my stunned state when he spoke.

"You know how Shadow is with the subject of humans, we should just give him a bit of space." Tails replied to his comment and Sonic nodded.

"So are you really going to help us?" My head snapped back to meet the gaze of Knuckles.

"Well I don't really see why I shouldn't. I'd hope someone would do the same for me if I was in your type of situation." Knuckles blinked turning to tails with one raised eyebrow.

"Tails? You told her our situation?" Tails just shrugged and shook his head indicating he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Actually," I kept twisting my hair around my fingers; a hard thing to do when they are shaking. "I just figured that your not in a very good position right now considering how you reacted to me... originally."

I could see they all reacted a little differently when I said this; Sonic and Tails looked sheepish and awkward, Knuckled looked a little irritated and Silver just ended up looking ashamed.

"So what is your situation? You know instead of me just guessing." Knuckles was about to speak up when he was interrupted by Sonic who was smiling like a maniac.

"I have an Idea," he said biting his tongue his eyes shining brightly, "Why don't you tell us what you think are situation is. Just for fun." He winked at me after he said this and gave me a thumbs up.

"well... I suppose..."


	5. Announcement

Hey guys,

sorry this isn't a new chapter like I'm sure a lot of you have hoped. Instead this is an announcement that you all should read.

latley school has been piling up on me so I can't write as much.

I suffer from extreme anxiety attacks and have recently been diagnosed with ASD (autistic spectrum disorder).

Iv lost a few friends due to these factors but even more recently I have lost all my friends to a new development to the point where only three have stayed with me.

I'm gay.

I have recently come out to the people I have thought would not judge me and my parents.

all but three of the people I classed as none judging left me and my parents are treating me like something they have to put up with until I leave. After that I am pretty certain they never want to see me again.

and this is all thanks to the way I was born.

This is why I haven't been writing.

id like to thank you for your patience so far and I want you to know that I will try to write newer chapters ASAP.

Thanks so much for understanding!

Darling771234


End file.
